Favor
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: Cody needs something from Zack. But Zack has a price. Will Cody be willing to pay it? Twincest!


**Oo-oO  
Favor  
Oo-oO**

"Zack, could you do me a favor?" I heard my brother ask from across the room.

"That depends," I told him, a wicked smile spreading across my face.

"On what?" he asked me, looking confused.

"On what you'd be willing to do for me in return, little brother…" I replied, glancing down at my crotch.

The look he was giving me told me that he knew exactly what I'd meant. "Uh…"

But before he could finish his sentence, I stood up from my bed, slowly making my way over to him.

"You see, baby bro, I've been having some pretty intense dreams about you lately," I began, leaning my body over his as I reached him. "And it's been driving me insane."

And with that, I pressed my lips against his own, not surprised to feel him squirming awkwardly beneath me. Cody had always been a saint, so I knew he would never allow himself to do something like this. But his resistance ended up turning me on even more.

I grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above his head, lifting my head so that I was looking into his eyes. "What's the matter? Don't you like kissing your brother?"

"Zack, stop. This is wrong."

"Stop?" I asked him, the look of fear on his face fuelling my lust even further. "But we haven't even started yet…"

I started kissing his neck then, smiling as a few unintentional moans escaped from his mouth. "See, you do like this."

"Zack, please. Don't do this," he asked, his voice almost begging.

But once again his unwillingness caused my need to make him mine grow even more.

"Now Codykins, don't make this any harder than it needs to be," I warned him, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "If you don't cooperate, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you…"

I could hear him gulp as I started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving a small trail of kisses as I made my way further down. I paused when I reached his treasure trail, loving the slightly hairy texture. I heard a whimper escape from Cody's mouth as I started undoing his jeans. A huge grin spread across my face as I pulled down the constricting material, revealing a very visible bulge underneath his blue boxer briefs.

"Ha, I knew you liked it!" I gloated, looking up at my brother.

He held a conflicted look on his face, obviously torn between the pleasure and the guilt of the situation. So I just had to make sure that the pleasure ended up outweighing the guilt.

I started kissing his clothed erection, loving the light whimpers I got in return. I curled my fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear, and slowly pulled them down to reveal my prize; my brother's throbbing 6 ½ inch dick.

He gasped as I wrapped my lips around his head, instinctively tangling his hands into my hair. I pulled off and gave him another smirk, knowing that he was now just as much into this as I was.

"Still want me to stop?" I asked him teasingly.

He just shook his head in reply, pressing my head back down to his dick. I didn't really understand it, but forceful Cody was turning me on even more than innocent Cody was. I wrapped my lips around his head again, slowly taking his length down my throat. I heard him whisper my name in ecstasy as I started blowing him, knowing that this was probably the first blow-job he'd ever gotten.

I continued with my oral assault until I could feel his dick starting to convulse, pulling off just in time for his seed to explode onto my face. I looked up to see my brother wearing the most euphoric look I'd ever seen, and I couldn't help myself from feeling proud that I was the one who had put it there. I wiped my face with his underwear before I fell down on the bed next to him, giving him a few seconds to recover.

"My turn, big boy," I said as I started to unbutton my own jeans, pulling them off together with my underwear in one quick sweep. My rock-hard seven-incher sprang to life as it escaped the confines of its cotton prison, and I wasted absolutely no time in pressing my brother's head down towards it. He looked kind of scared, but he reluctantly opened his mouth with a little more encouragement from my hands.

His lips felt absolutely amazing as they wrapped themselves around the head of my cock, and I couldn't help myself from forcing it even deeper into his mouth. I could feel his gag reflex kicking in as I shoved my length deeper down his throat, practically face fucking him by this point. But the constricting feeling that the gagging provided sent my mind into a complete frenzy of pleasure, and I continued to ram my cock against the back of his throat until I reached my climax. I came down the back of my brother's throat, grunting in euphoria as its gagging confines milked every last drop of semen from my dick.

"Codes, that was amazing," I sighed as I fell back down onto my pillow, completely spent from the most powerful orgasm I'd had in a while.

"Glad I could help," he said sarcastically, lying down next to me. "But next time, give me a fucking chance to breathe!"

"So, you want to do this again, then?" I asked him, smiling seductively. "Looks like I've tainted you, little brother."

"You're such an asshole," he replied, giving me an annoyed look.

"I know," I told him, giving him the best obnoxious grin I could manage. "Now, what was that favor you wanted me to help with?"

He looked at me for a while before leaning in to kiss me.

"That can wait 'til after you fuck my brains out..."

**Fin.  
**


End file.
